The present invention relates to a reception device and a clock generating method.
Digital communication performing packet communication by adding a time stamp as a system time (that is, time information) to audio data is known.
For example, patent literature 1 discloses generation of clocks in a reception device receiving a packet including system time and audio data. The reception device generates a pulse when time of a system timer in the reception device and time of a time stamp included in a received packet match. The reception device generates a clock by using the pulse and a PLL (Phase Locked Loop). The received audio data is reproduced synchronously with the clock.
The reception device described in the patent literature 1 generates a clock even in the case where a drop occurs in reception of packets by adding a differential value of time stamps to a received time stamp.